Socratic Love
by mayo prince
Summary: Mau bertemu berkali-kali juga di dimensi yang berbeda, mereka tetap jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. AU/IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Sore itu perpustakaan sepi dan Ichigo Kurosaki tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. Ada ratusan halaman yang perlu dia baca untuk ujian semester. Profesor Unohana tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Ujian beliau selalu yang tersulit. Tingkat kelulusan di kelasnya kira-kira hanya 40% - Ichigo tidak mau – _tidak mau sama sekali_ – mengulang kelas Profesor Unohana untuk tahun depan. Satu semester saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Ichigo. Memang Profesor Unohana adalah salah satu dari sedikit dosen terbaik di Universitas, Ichigo sendiri mengakui keahlian beliau, tapi jujur saja, Ichigo lebih memilih kehidupan damai di Universitas, terima kasih.

Di jendela tampak semburat oranye yang menandakan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin pemandangan itu sangat indah mereka bisa memandang berjam-jam tapi Ichigo tidak bisa peduli, di depannya terhampar formula kimia yang perlu diingat sampai akhir bulan. Alis Ichigo berkerut menjadi satu dan keringat mulai menetes, meski sore itu bisa dibilang sejuk. Ah, andai saja Ishida ada di waktu seperti ini. Sayangnya yang bersangkutan lebih memilih menonton _fashion show_ daripada belajar. Temannya satu itu sepertinya salah jurusan.

Ichigo mendengar kursi di depannya ditarik dengan pelan. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan duduk di hadapannya. Dia memakai summer dress berwarna putih. Dari tas besarnya yang berwarna ungu dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa, tempat pensil, kuas – ah, anak jurusan seni, pikir Ichigo. Jurusan Seni memang gedungnya terletak paling dekat dengan perpustakaan dan banyak anak seni yang sering berkumpul disini. Mata Ichigo beralih ke barang-barang yang baru dikeluarkan. Di tempat pensilnya yang besar (dua kali lipat besar tempat pensil Ichigo) tertulis nama dengan spidol hitam dan huruf super besar: KUCHIKI RUKIA.

Walau nama "Rukia" sama sekali tidak membunyikan lonceng di kepala Ichigo, lain halnya dengan nama "Kuchiki". Sepertinya dia sering mendengar nama tersebut, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak ingat. Formula kimia Profesor Unohana telah sukses menghapus 10% memori Ichigo.

Dari suara goresan pensil, sepertinya Rukia mulai menggambar sesuatu. Ichigo tertarik untuk melihat, tapi sepertinya itu agak tidak sopan, belum lagi dia masih punya formula kimia untuk dihapal. Beberapa menit berlalu, Ichigo mendengar Rukia berdesis pelan- sepertinya sketsanya tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkan?

"...tidak, tidak begini, Chappy harusnya lebih bulat...," desis Rukia pelan, sangat pelan, sehingga Ichigo hanya mendengar kata "Chappy".

...Chappy?

Kartun yang sering ditonton Yuzu dan Karin sewaktu mereka masih berusia 5 tahun?

Ichigo pura-pura merenggangkan tangannya ke udara untuk melihat buku sketsa Rukia.

"PFFFFFT,"

Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun sudah terlambat. Kuchiki Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, mata besarnya yang berwarna violet menatap lurus ke mata cokelat Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerling buku sketsa Rukia sekali lagi, airmata mulai keluar karena menahan tawa. Maaf, Ichigo berusaha mengoreksi, jelas Kuchiki Rukia bukan anak seni. Chappy yang berusaha dia gambar, hanya ber_benHAHAHAHA _bahkan Ichigo tidak dapat meneruskan kalimat dalam kepalanya.

"Hei!" Kuchiki Rukia berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tajam. Berdiri pun ternyata Kuchiki Rukia tidak jauh berbeda. Ichigo yang duduk bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Rukia.

"Kau ada masalah denganku?"

"Tidak," Ichigo berusaha menguasai dirinya, "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau gambar. Kau bilang itu C_haphahahaha," _

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Kuchiki Rukia memerah. Kalau ini adegan di film kartun, mungkin asap sudah keluar dari kedua telinganya. Rukia menarik kerah Ichigo.

"Apanya yang lucu?" kata Rukia, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Ichigo, dan kali ini baru Ichigo menyadari bahwa suara Rukia satu oktaf lebih dalam dari perempuan biasanya – Inoue misalnya – dan dia mempunyai bau sabun – lavender mungkin?

"Maaf," kata Ichigo dengan suara yang bukan suaranya, hilang di tatapan intens mata violet Rukia.

Mereka tetap bertatapan seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya Rukia melepaskan sihir diantara mereka. Rukia kembali duduk di kursinya tanpa suara.

"Aku suka Chappy," katanya datar, wajahnya sedikit merah di bawah cahaya oranye.

"Adik-adikku juga," kata Ichigo otomatis, "Waktu mereka kecil," tambahnya, meski Yuzu mungkin masih menyukainya, Karin kemungkinan besar tidak.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia sambil kembali menatap mata Ichigo lurus, tangannya yang mungil memainkan pensilnya, "Jurusan Seni Rupa,"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo, seperti terhipnotis, "Jurusan Kedokteran,"

Saat itu, sebenarnya Ichigo bisa tertawa lebih keras lagi karena ternyata Rukia, dengan keahlian menggambarnya yang sekelas anak berumur 6 tahun adalah mahasiswa Seni Rupa, tapi saat bibir Rukia mendarat di bibirnya dengan pelan, dan tangannya yang mungil meremas rambut oranyenya untuk berciuman lebih dalam – Ichigo lupa semuanya. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan di dadanya, di perutnya, seperti percikan kembang api- dan yang paling kuat- rasa _nostalgia. _

Kalau formula kimia Profesor Unohana menghilangkan kira-kira 10 % memorinya, Kuchiki Rukia menghilangkan 100% memorinya.

**Socratic**_** Love**_

by mayo prince

BLEACH | ICHIGO x RUKIA

"Chad, berapa lagi waktu yang aku punya?" kata Ichigo panik sambil membaca cepat kursus yang di tangannya. Kawan baiknya yang berkulit cokelat memandang jam tangan bermerk Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"10 menit, Ichigo," jawabnya dengan suara dalam, khas Chad.

"Oh f_ no," Ichigo memandang kursus di hadapannya seakan kalau tidak dia akan mati. Sebenarnya sih benar juga, kalau dia tidak menghapal sisa formula di kursusnya, dia harus mengulang kelas Profesor Unohana yang sama saja dengan mati.

"Kurosaki, kau kan punya kira-kira dua minggu untuk belajar...ini tidak seperti dirimu saja," kata Ishida sambil menatap Ichigo dengan kasihan, "Bukannya kau sering ke perpustakaan untuk belajar akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Ishida," balas Ichigo, pipinya sedikit memerah, meski Chad dan Ishida (untunglah) tidak menyadarinya. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan mahasiswa yang lain mulai masuk ke dalam kelas untuk ujian semester. Chad dan Ishida mengalungkan tas mereka.

"Ichigo,"

"Ya, ya aku tahu Chad," Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya membaca formula kimia sebelum menjejalkannya begitu saja di tasnya. Dia memasuki kelas Profesor Unohana dengan wajah seperti sapi akan disembelih. Kali ini dia hanya bisa pasrah...

[]

"Hari ini mampir ke perpustakaan ya, Rukia, aku perlu meminjam buku Sejarah Seni untuk ujian Profesor Yamamoto," kata Renji setelah ujian praktek selesai. Rukia yang sedang menutup tasnya buru-buru menatap Renji dengan wajah kaget.

"Tidak! Maksudku, maaf Renji, aku tidak bisa," tolak Rukia dengan cepat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Rukia?" Renji melipat tangannya, alisnya bertaut, "Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh deh. Memang kenapa dengan perpustakaan? Toh kau juga dulu sering kesana kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini aku tidak bisa, Renji," Rukia mengalungkan tasnya ke bahu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya yang terheran-heran.

Kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di perpustakaan masih terbayang di kepala Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia sama sekali bukan perempuan agresif. Jangankan berciuman, punya pacar saja Rukia belum pernah. Maka dari itu Rukia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia yang pertama kali me_-mencium_ Kurosaki Ichigo sore itu. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya dengan Ichigo, sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat yang Rukia tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Ichigo, sesuatu seperti meledak di dadanya, seperti petasan, atau percikan kembang api – sesuatu yang mengatakan, "ini benar". Ketika ciuman mereka bertambah dalam dalam dan lidah Ichigo menyentuh bibirny-

Wajah Rukia memanas. Yang pasti dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia yakin bahwa Ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama (percikan kembang api dan hal klise semacamnya itu) tapi tetap saja Rukia tidak bisa menatap wajah Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. Ah, apa kata Nii-sama kalau beliau tahu yang Rukia lakukan. Tiba-tiba wajah Nii-sama terbayang di kepala Rukia. Horor. Rukia bergetar ketakutan sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat datang Rukia,"

Kakak Rukia, Hisana, menyambut Rukia dengan wajah ceria. Dia memakai celemek berwarna pink dan memegang sebuah sendok besar. Rukia melepas sepatu hitamnya dan meletakannya di laci sepatu dengan rapi.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Hisana. Rukia memandang kakaknya – yang lebih cocok menjadi saudara kembarnya, kata orang kebanyakan – sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," kata Rukia, "Nee-san, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Oh ya, ya, tentu saja. Baik sekali. Hari ini aku yang memasak makan malam," kata Hisana. Dari belakang Hisana tampak seorang perempuan tua yang sudah lama bekerja di keluarga Kuchiki, Machiko-san. Dia memakai baju tradisional dengan celemek. Wajahnya cemas.

"Hisana-sama, tapi kata dokter anda harus tetap istirahat-,"

"Tenang saja, Machiko-san. Aku merasa sehat kok," meski Hisana tersenyum ceria, wajahnya masih tetap pucat, pikir Rukia.

"Hari ini Byakuya-sama pulang lebih awal kan? Aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja," kata Hisana sambil bersenandung dan berjalan menuju dapur. Machiko-san menghela nafas.

"Oh Hisana-sama...,"

"Tetap awasi dia ya Machiko-san, aku akan ikut turun ke dapur setelah ganti baju," kata Rukia pelan. Machiko-san mengangguk sambil mengikuti Hisana ke dapur.

Hisana, kakak Rukia, menikah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya empat tahun lalu. Kuchiki Byakuya adalah penerus perusahaan besar milik keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka masih ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga kerajaan, sehingga mereka termasuk bangsawan. Sebenarnya pernikahan Hisana dan Byakuya ditentang oleh tetua keluarga Kuchiki. Namun, Byakuya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Rukia sangat menghormati Byakuya karena itu. Byakuya, yang biasanya dingin, bisa memperjuangkan Hisana dan Rukia sekeras itu. Sejak saat itu Hisana dan Rukia tinggal di rumah besar milik Byakuya.

Sebelum itu mereka berdua tinggal di panti asuhan. Orangtua Hisana dan Rukia meninggal ketika mereka masih kecil. Hisana yang sejak kecil berusaha terlalu keras akhirnya mempunyai tubuh yang sakit-sakitan. Kebanyakan waktu Hisana habiskan di tempat tidur. Kalau ada satu hal yang Rukia minta, itu satu: agar Byakuya dan Hisana bisa bahagia. Selama ini mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu sebagai suami-istri. Hisana tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan Byakuya selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya. Sungguh, Rukia berharap mereka bisa menjadi sepasang suami-istri normal yang mempunyai banyak anak, pergi ke taman bermain setiap minggu...

Rukia menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Dia mendengar suara samar-samar. Dari balik pintu Rukia bisa melihat bahwa Byakuya sudah pulang. Wajahnya terkejut melihat Hisana yang memasak makan malam. Hisana tersenyum menatap suaminya. Rukia membalikkan badan dan mencoba memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua lebih lama ketika terdengar suara piring pecah dengan keras.

"Hisana!"

[]

"Semuanya 800 yen, terima kasih,"

Ichigo memberikan recehan di sakunya kepada penjaga konbini. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sepulang ujian Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa karena sangat khawatir akan hasil ujiannya. Dia berhasil mengerjakan lebih dari setengah- tapi sisanya dia karang dengan formula kimia sendiri. Semoga Profesor Unohana mengampuni dirinya. Setelah itu Ichigo baru sadar bahwa dia tidak punya apa-apa di kulkasnya sehingga dia harus membeli paket makan di konbini.

Saat seperti ini Ichigo teringat rumahnya di Karakura, dimana Yuzu selalu menyiapkan makanan enak dan hangat setiap malam...

Ichigo merogoh kantong plastiknya dan mengambil satu batang es loli. Malam itu termasuk panas. Musim panas sebentar lagi tiba, pikir Ichigo. Biasanya bersama Chad, Ishida dan Inoue mereka akan pulang ke Karakura untuk libur musim panas, tapi kali ini pikiran Ichigo melayang ke seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Anak perempuan yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya belakangan ini. Mau tak mau Ichigo penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kuchiki Rukia. Akan sangat bagus sekali kalau mereka bisa menghabiskan musim panas bersama. Semenjak mereka bertemu di perpustakaan dua minggu lalu Ichigo tak pernah melihat Rukia lagi. Apa Rukia dengan sengaja menghindarinya? Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa mencarinya begitu saja di Jurusan Seni, jurusan itu terlalu besar dan banyak orang aneh.

Ichigo menggigit es lolinya ketika seseorang berlari lurus kearahnya, membuat Ichigo terjatuh ke jalan dan isi belanjaannya berserakan. Orang yang menabraknya jatuh tepat diatas Ichigo.

"Hei!" Ichigo baru akan protes ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang basah mengenai kaosnya. Hujan? Tidak mungkin. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo baru sadar bahwa sumbernya berasal dari orang yang menabraknya itu. Dia menangis. Jalannya saat itu gelap sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa mengenali orang yang menangis di dadanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba cahaya bulan menimpa mereka berdua dan Ichigo tersadar bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

[]

"_Hisana!" suara Byakuya mengagetkan Rukia dan dia buru-buru memasuki dapur. Hisana terjatuh pingsan di lengan Byakuya. Rukia menekap mulutnya. Kakak iparnya memandang Rukia dan berkata,_

"_Rukia, panggil dokter!"_

_Rukia yang kaget hanya bisa menangguk dan berlari untuk menelepon dokter keluarga. Byakuya menggendong Hisana kembali ke kamar mereka. Wajah Byakuya sangat panik. Machiko-san dan beberapa pelayan lainnya buru-buru menyiapkan kompres untuk Hisana. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluarga, Mahiro-sensei datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Rukia mengantar beliau ke kamar Hisana dan Byakuya. _

_Byakuya dan Rukia menunggu di luar dalam diam. Tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut mereka. Setelah beberapa waktu yang terkesan seperti seabad dengan pelan Mahiro-sensei keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di depan Byakuya. Rukia memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemas. Ada apa dengan kakaknya sekarang?_

"_Byakuya-sama, apa kau tahu bahwa Hisana-sama sedang mengandung?"_

_Mata Rukia melebar. Hisana-neesan, hamil?_

"_A-apa?" Wajah Byakuya seperti kehilangan warna. Mahiro-sensei menunduk, sesaat Rukia tidak mengerti, bukankah fakta bahwa Hisana hamil seharusnya membahagiakan-_

"_Sayangnya Hisana-sama kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Aku menyarankan agar Hisana-sama segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, untuk memastikan bahwa bayinya baik-baik saja. Byakuya-sama, maaf tetapi kalau Hisana-sama harus melahirkan, ini akan sangat berat untuk kondisi fisik dan mentalnya-"_

_Rukia merasa sepeti seperti ditampar. Ah, ya tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kondisi tubuh kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah berada di mobil bersama Byakuya dan Hisana menuju rumah sakit. Kemudian fakta bahwa kemungkinan hidup Hisana hanya lima puluh persen – bahwa ada saatnya bagi mereka untuk memilih untuk mempertahankan hidup Hisana atau bayi yang dikandungnya. (masafumi)Wajah Byakuya seperti pecah, dan baru kali ini dalam hidup Rukia, Byakuya menangis. _

_Rukia sekejap membalikkan badan dan berlari, secepat, sejauh yang dia bisa._

[]

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Ichigo memberikan segelas susu hangat kepada Rukia yang duduk terpaku di ujung apartemennya. Rukia memegang gelas itu sambil masih terdiam, pandangannya jauh dan kosong.

"Minum, Rukia. Baik untukmu biar cepat tinggi," kata Ichigo bercanda, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana yang sangat suram itu. Jujur saja kesunyian itu agak menyesakkan. Ichigo meminum gelasnya sendiri sambil menunggu Rukia mengatakan sesuatu.

"...Ichigo,"

Dengan cepat lelaki berambut oranye itu menatap Rukia, suara Rukia yang memanggil namanya membuat dirinya seakan tersetrum, dan perasaan itu ada lagi. Rasa nostalgia. Rasa rindu.

"Y-ya?" Ichigo berusaha menjawab tanpa gagap.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkan aku menginap disini?"

Kalau Kuchiki Rukia meminta nyawanya sekalipun, Ichigo yakin dia akan memberikannya dengan senang hati.

"Uh, ya, kau boleh memakai kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk punggungnya, "Tapi, Rukia," Ichigo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Uh, Kau yakin tidak apa-apa menginap di rumah orang asing – laki-laki asing sepertiku?" yang dua minggu lalu kau cium seperti tidak ada waktu lagi untuk hidup?

"Aku percaya padamu, _Ichigo_," kata Rukia, "Justru aku yang perlu bertanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa membiarkanku tidur disini? Saat ini aku tidak bisa cerita apa-apa, tapi aku janji-,"

"Aku mengerti," Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia dengan lembut, kali ini giliran Rukia kembali merasakannya – rasa nostalgia, rasa rindu, rasa _ingin _

"Tidur, oke? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menceritakan kalau kau tidak mau," kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lirih. Ichigo menunjukan kamarnya ke Rukia dan mengambil selimut dari lemari untuk dirinya sendiri di sofa. Ketika Ichigo beranjak untuk keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu, Rukia menarik T-shirtnya.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo, jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya.

Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan semalaman, dengan Ichigo tidur di lantai dengan alas selimut tipis. Posisi itu jelas akan membuat Ichigo sakit punggung keesokkan harinya, tapi dia tidak bisa peduli. Dia memegang Rukia, tangan mungil Rukia di tangannya yang besar, dan semuanya tidak masalah lagi. Persetan dengan ujian Profesor Unohana, persetan dengan universitas, dengan uang kontrak apartemen – saat ini yang dia pedulikan hanya Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Tangannya yang mungil, nafasnya yang teratur saat dia tertidur, bulu matanya yang panjang – saat itu seperti untuk pertamakali dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Ichigo tertidur pulas.

Rukia terbangun keesokan harinya karena getaran telepon genggam. Saat itu jam di telepon genggamnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan sebuah pesan dari Byakuya menghiasi layarnya.

"_Rukia, kau dimana? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, cepat pulang."_

Setengah tertidur, Rukia mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

"_Aku di rumah Hinamori. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pulang."_

Rukia berbohong, untuk pertama kalinya kepada Byakuya. Dia harus segera menghubungi Hinamori kalau-kalau Byakuya mengecek. Kalau sampai Byakuya tahu bahwa dia tidur di rumah Ichigo... Rukia memandang tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Ichigo. Lelaki itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Rukia dapat melihat air liur yang mengering di sudut mulutnya dan dia nyaris tertawa-

"KU-RO-SA-KI-KUUN!"

Sebuah suara ceria mengagetkan Rukia. Setelah itu terdengar suara ketokan pintu beberapa kali.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo yang masih pulas tertidur. Sepertinya yang memanggil adalah teman Ichigo. Dengan pelan Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo – sedikit susah, karena Ichigo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat – dan membuka pintu.

Di hadapan Rukia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan sepinggang. Wanita itu memakai blus berwarna biru dengan rok putih selutut. Wajahnya kaget melihat Rukia, tapi dia buru-buru menguasai dirinya.

"Halo," katanya ceria, meski agak dibuat-buat sekarang, "Apa Kurosaki-kun ada?"

"Ichigo masih tidur," jawab Rukia, dan ekspresi wanita itu tambah kaget karena Rukia memanggil Ichigo dengan sangat familiar.

"K-kalau Kurosaki-kun bangun, kau bisa sampaikan pesan bahwa masih ada ujian Profesor Ukitake jam 11?" tanya wanita itu dengan agak gugup. Matanya memandang Rukia dari atas sampai bawah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Rukia polos. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Rukia.

"Oke, terima kasih. Em, daah,"

Rukia menutup pintu apartemen Ichigo setelah wanita itu pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia baru tersadar betapa penampilannya saat itu sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman. T-shirtnya yang jelas kebesaran – milik Ichigo, karena baju Rukia saat itu kotor dan tidak nyaman dipakai untuk tidur – jatuh sampai keatas lututnya dan terlihat seakan Rukia tidak memakai apa-apa dibaliknya, meski sebenarnya Rukia masih mengenakan celana jeans pendeknya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan...bagaimana kalau wanita itu ternyata, misalnya, kekasih Ichigo? Tiba-tiba hati Rukia seakan diremas.

"Siapa tadi, Rukia?" Ichigo yang baru bangun bertanya sambil menguap. Dia bersandar di frame pintu kamarnya.

"Euh," Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu nama wanita itu, "Seorang wanita, dia mengingatkan kalau jam 10 ada ujian Profesor U-Ukitake," kata Rukia sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, tidak, jam berapa sekarang, Rukia?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo terbangun seratus persen. Rukia mengecek telepon genggamnya.

"Jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit," jawab Rukia. Ichigo buru-buru mengambil jaket dan tasnya dari sofa.

"Hei, Rukia, aku harus segera pergi ke kampus, kau boleh tinggal disini selama kamu mau, oke? Tapi kalau kau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintu. Aku masih punya satu kunci di tas, jadi kau bisa bawa kunci yang ada di pintu. Sampai jumpa," kata Ichigo cepat sambil memakai jaketnya yang berwarna hitam. Dia baru akan keluar sebelum berhenti seperti teringat sesuatu dan berjalan kearah Rukia, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahinya.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Ichigo lagi tanpa memandang Rukia. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi dan telinga Ichigo. Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Rukia memegang dahinya, dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas, seperti demam, tapi rasanya tidak menyakitkan. Rukia malah menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia sangat merindukan Ichigo, rasa rindu yang menyesakkan di dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

**[´]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Okay I'm in the mood of summer. Summer romance, beach...Too bad I'm currently sitting in the hell of exams for three weeks straight. Otherwise I'll take the train and going swimming to the nearest beach! And I'm coming home soon! Yay.

Daaan turutururuuu fanfic ini sepertinya akan ber-rated M di chapter 3, hahaha. Innuendo, sexual tension, smut you name it. Also yay for Ichigo being a lovesick dork! Sorry if it is too OOC. Thanks for the nice reviews!**  
**

**Disc.** Bleach (c) Tite Kubo; Socratic Love – a song by RADWIMPS

**Socratic _Love_**

by mayoprince

"Kau tahu, ketika dua orang sudah terhubung dengan emosi yang kuat, hubungan itu tidak akan putus sampai kapanpun,"

Rukia memandang laki-laki berambut oranye di depannya.

"Mungkin saja kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,"

"Ah," pandangan Rukia kembali ke Sode no Shirayuki di pinggangnya. Jarinya mengelus Sode no Shirayuki dengan lembut. Kesunyian menyelubungi mereka selama beberapa saat sampai Ichigo melanjutkan.

"Dan kita akan terus terhubung seperti itu. Kau tahu, Rukia, di kehidupan selanjutnya pun, aku yakin aku akan tetap..."

[]

Saat itu telepon genggam Rukia menunjukkan pukul 11 siang ketika dia sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, mengantisipasi amarah Byakuya ketika dia memencet bel. Dia sudah menghubungi Hinamori untuk berbohong kalau-kalau Byakuya mencoba mengecek – Hinamori sangat tertarik mendengar cerita Rukia, tentu saja – Kuchiki Rukia menginap semalam di apartemen seorang laki-laki yang baru dia kenal? _Juicy_.

Rukia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu mahogani di depannya.

"Aku pu-"

"Rukia! Kemana saja kamu? Nee-san sangat cemas!" Hisana buru-buru memeluk Rukia yang baru saja sampai. Wajah Rukia terbenam di dada Hisana. Byakuya berdiri di belakang Hisana dengan wajah lelah. Rukia memperhatikan mata Byakuya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam. Sepertinya Byakuya sama sekali tidak tidur semalam.

"Nee-san, aku menginap di rumah Hinamori. Selain itu apa Nee-san boleh berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" tanya Rukia setelah Hisana melepaskan pelukannya. Hisana tersenyum.

"Ah, aku hanya kelelahan kok kemarin. Dokter sudah mengijinkan aku pulang. Saat ini aku dan Byakuya sedang memilih nama untuk bayi kami," Hisana mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan penuh sayang. Rukia membeku dan memandang Byakuya yang memilih tidak menatap mata Rukia.

"Nee-san...,"

[]

Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam buku kasus kesehatan.

"Hei, Kurosaki, pastinya nggak seburuk itu kan...," kata Ishida, berusaha menghibur Ichigo. Chad menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan penuh pengertian. Ujian Profesor Ukitake baru saja selesai dan Ichigo tidak bisa tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi. Terakhir kali mereka melihat Ichigo tampak semenyedihkan itu adalah ketika tim sepakbola mereka kalah di final kompetisi semasa SMA.

"Kau kan selalu mendapat nilai bagus untuk Profesor Ukitake, mungkin kali ini dia akan mengerti," tambah Ishida, karena yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak merespon.

-Chad menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan penuh pengertian (untuk kedua kalinya).

"Liburan musim panasku akan jadi yang terburuk," gumam Ichigo dari bukunya. Ishida dan Chad hanya saling pandang.

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuun!" Seseorang memukul punggung Ichigo dengan sangat keras, membuatnya terbenam lebih dalam ke buku kasus kesehatan yang super tebal.

"UGH!"

"I-Inoue!" Ishida menatap wanita berambut panjang itu dengan kaget, lalu beralih ke Ichigo dengan horor.

Inoue Orihime adalah teman SMA mereka bertiga. Saat ini Orihime juga bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran, sayangnya berbeda kelas. Bagaimana Orihime bisa lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo adalah misteri bagi ketiga teman kuliahnya (dan juga seisi Karakura, kata Tatsuki). Orihime sendiri tidak percaya akan kesuksesannya.

"Oh, maaf," kata Inoue sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Habis suasananya sangat suram, jadi aku pikir-"

"Inoue," Ichigo memandang teman SMA nya itu dengan wajah merah karena habis berciuman dengan buku kasus kesehatan, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi,"

"Ehe, maaf ya Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue, tersenyum kepada Ichigo- sambil duduk di sebelah Ishida, membuat lelaki berkacamata itu agak gugup. Sudah lama Ishida menyukai Inoue, meski tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya memasukkan buku kasus kesehatannya ke dalam tas.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun?" kata Inoue setelah beberapa waktu sambil memainkan jarinya, "Boleh aku tanya siapa wanita yang ada di apartemenmu pagi ini?"

Chad dan Ishida serentak memandang Ichigo.

Lelaki berambut oranye itu menatap Inoue dengan tatapan datar, tidak sadar akan tatapan intens Chad dan Ichida. Oh, yang tadi pagi ke apartemennya ternyata Inoue.

"Dia-,"

Teman? Pacar? Kenalan?

Ichigo terdiam. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Kuchiki Rukia? Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sehingga dia tidak sempat memikirkan kejelasan hubungan mereka. Bagi Ichigo, hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu alami. Mereka seperti sudah kenal satu sama lain sejak lama, meski sebenarnya mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dua minggu lalu. Bersama Rukia selalu ada rasa rindu dan nostalgia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida memanggilnya, karena Ichigo hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa suara Ichigo tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengalungkan tasnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Hei, Kurosaki!" Ishida berusaha memanggilnya, tapi Ichigo tetap berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ishida.

Sepanjang jalan kepala Ichigo penuh dengan berbagai hal, sampai-sampai dia merasa sakit kepala. Seperti kaset yang diputar dengan cepat, ada adegan yang melibatkan dia dan Rukia bermain di kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih Ichigo,"_

"_Ichigo! Kenapa kau datang, idiot!"_

"_Ichigo, kami kan teman seperjuanganmu,"_

"_Kenapa kau terlihat sedih seperti itu? Walau kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku kan tetap bisa melihatmu!"_

"_Selamat tinggal, Ichigo,"_

"Ichigo,"

Rasa sakit kepala itu hilang seketika. Ichigo menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan lega. Rukia berdiri tepat di depan gerbang jurusan kedokteran, membuat mahasiswa lain menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Rukia?"

Rukia memakai T-shirt dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang biasanya terurai berantakan sekarang dijepit kebelakang. Tangan Rukia merogoh kantong jeansnya dan mengeluarkan kunci apartemen Ichigo.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan kunci itu ke tangan Ichigo. Kulit mereka bersentuhan sekilas dan lagi-lagi Ichigo merasakan setrum mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin, maaf aku merepotkanmu," kata Rukia sambil menunduk. Dia terlihat mungil, sangat _fragile_, membuat Ichigo ingin memeluknya dan menyembunyikannya di apartemennya selamanya, karena Kuchiki Rukia adalah _miliknya miliknya miliknya_-

Ichigo menelan ludahnya.

"Hei,Rukia, kau tahu? Kau bisa menyimpan kunci apartemenku," Ichigo berkata dan mengembalikan kunci itu ke tangan mungil Rukia sambil tersenyum hangat, "Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh berkunjung kapan saja,"

"Ichigo..," mata Rukia membesar karena kaget – dan apakah itu rasa terharu yang dilihat Ichigo?

Ichigo menggaruk lehernya dengan salah tingkah. Ujung telinganya memerah.

"Bagaimana ujianmu? Hari ini kau juga ada ujian kan?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha mengalihkan ke topik yang lebih ringan.

"Aku tidak datang," kata Rukia ringan, seperti menjawab pertanyaan tentang cuaca, sambil memasukkan kunci apartemen Ichigo ke dalam saku jeansnya.

Ichigo menatapnya, berkedip, dan tertawa, "Hei, aku juga sepertinya gagal total untuk ujianku tadi. Sepertinya kita akan sama-sama mengikuti kelas musim panas,"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata violetnya yang besar, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang putih pucat, "Kalau itu denganmu, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk,"

Ichigo sebenarnya sangat menantikan liburan musim panas. Dia rindu Karakura, adik-adiknya, dan pantai (ayahnya masuk daftar paling bawah). Dua bulan lalu dia sudah merencanakan akan surfing habis-habisan dengan Chad selama liburan musim panas – dan mungkin menemani adik-adiknya shopping sekali-kali. Oh, hanya rencana itu yang membuat Ichigo bertahan selama masa ujian. Tapi sekarang, Kuchiki Rukia muncul dan Ichigo tidak peduli lagi, bahkan bila dia harus melewatkan musim panas di neraka, asal Rukia bersamanya pun, dia tidak akan keberatan.

[]

Punggung Rukia bertemu dengan dinding yang dingin, membuatnya sedikit menggigil meski dia masih memakai T-shirtnya. Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pahanya dan mengangkatnya agar keduanya bergantung di pinggang Ichigo. Bibir Ichigo menyapu dahi, pipi dan leher Rukia sebelum akhirnya berhenti di bibirnya. Ada sebuah setruman yang dirasakan Rukia saat bibir mereka bertemu, lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Rukia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Ichigo, menginstruksikan Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Di pelukan Ichigo, Rukia merasa lengkap. Disini tempatku, kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kuchiki,"

"Oh, Ichigo!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Di depannya berdiri Profesor Yamamoto, jelas-jelas marah. Rukia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Dia duduk sendirian di kelas. Setelah beberapa detik baru dia ingat kalau dia sedang dalam kelas tambahan karena nilai ujiannya yang kurang memuaskan.

Uh, oh.

"Kuchiki," kata Profesor Yamamoto, "Selama ini kau adalah murid rajin, dari keluarga baik-baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau lupa daratan,"

"Maaf, Profesor Yamamoto," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku harus berbicara dengan kakakmu-"

"Oh, jangan Profesor!" Rukia buru-buru berkata panik, "Maaf Profesor, tapi tolong jangan bilang Nii-sama!"

Profesor Yamamoto menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kakakmu sangat disiplin, Rukia. Janji padaku kau tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi? Aku tahu kau murid yang cerdas, ujian bukan masalah untukmu – masalahnya kau sekarang terganggu oleh sesuatu...,"

Wajah Rukia memerah seperti tomat dengan instan.

Profesor Yamamoto menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda, "Jadi, siapa Ichigo ini? Oh oh Kuchiki, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata sangat nakal...,"

"Profesor Yamamoto!" seru Rukia malu. Profesor Yamamoto tertawa dan menepuk kepala Rukia dengan kasih sayang.

"Kuchiki, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama," kata Profesor Yamamoto seperti pada cucunya sendiri, "Aku harap kamu bahagia,"

"Ya, Profesor Yamamoto, terima kasih,"

[]

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku ke Karakura?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mereka bertemu di kafe dekat kampus untuk makan siang. Ichigo pun harus mengikuti kelas tambahan karena nilai ujiannya. Profesor Ukitake sudah memberikan keringanan padanya, tapi Ichigo tetap harus mengikuti kelas tambahan Profesor Unohana. Meski demikian Ichigo, karena keberadaan Rukia, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Profesor Unohana malah heran melihat Ichigo yang dengan senang hati mengikuti kelas tambahannya. Terkadang Ichigo bahkan bersenandung sambil mengerjakan setumpuk soal kimia.

"Maksudku," Ichigo memutuskan kontak mata dengan Rukia, wajahnya memerah, "Uh, kau kan tidak ada rencana di sisa musim panas ini – dan di Karakura banyak hal yang bisa dilihat – tentu itu kota kecil dibandingkan Tokyo, tapi kami punya pantai, pusat perbelanjaan - "

Rukia tertawa, "Jangan panik Ichigo, itu ide bagus. Aku akan bertanya pada Nii-sama,"

"J-Jadi kau mau-?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

[]

Sesungguhnya Rukia tidak yakin Byakuya akan mengijinkannya pergi ke Karakura – makanya dia berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja kerja Byakuya sambil menatap jari kakinya setelah bertanya. Byakuya terdiam dan menutup matanya selama beberapa menit.

"...Bersama Hinamori?" kata Byakuya akhirnya dengan pelan.

"Ya," jawab Rukia agak terlalu cepat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berbohong menggunakan nama Hinamori. Yang bersangkutan sebenarnya selama liburan musim panas pergi ke Hawaii. Tetapi kalau Rukia bilang dia pergi bersama seorang laki-laki, Byakuya pasti akan menjadikannya makanan singa.

"Baiklah,"

"Nii-sama?" Rukia tidak mempercayai telinganya.

"Baiklah, Rukia, kau boleh pergi," kata Byakuya sabar, "Tapi hati-hati. Jangan terlalu lama, sisakan waktu untuk di rumah juga,"

Mata Rukia melebar, "Terima kasih, Nii-sama!"

[]

Ichigo sangat nervous.

Rukia bisa merasakannya.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di kereta. Ichigo saat ini sedang mencoba untuk melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Tapi sekali-kali, Ichigo mencuri pandang kearah Rukia. Wanita bermata violet itu berusaha menahan tawa di balik majalah yang dia bawa.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" kata Rukia akhirnya, menutup majalah dan memandang lurus ke mata Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Ichigo cepat. Rukia melipat kakinya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus dan berwarna putih pucat. Keringat keluar dari dahi Ichigo. Dalam hati, Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sejak Ichigo melihatnya di stasiun memakai summer dress dengan spaghetti strap selutut berwarna putih itu, Ichigo malu memandang wajah Rukia secara langsung.

"Benarkah?" goda Rukia sambil sedikit menunduk. Ichigo dapat melihat celah dada Rukia, meskipun tidak banyak...

"K-kau terlihat cantik, oke?" kata Ichigo akhirnya dengan wajah super merah. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia, "Tapi pakai jaket ini, aku tidak mau orang lain melihatmu seperti itu!"

Rukia merasa ingin mencium Ichigo saat itu, tapi Ichigo pasti akan merasa malu setengah mati.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

[]

4 jam kemudian mereka sampai di Karakura. Ichigo membawakan tas Rukia, seperti seorang gentleman.

"Jadi, apa kita sekarang ke rumahmu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia setelah memandang sekeliling dengan penasaran. Stasiun di Karakura memang lebih kecil daripada Tokyo, tapi banyak hal menarik yang dapat dilihat, dan orang-orangnya tampak ramah. Di Karakura, Rukia merasa seperti pulang ke rumah. Ada rasa nostalgia di diri Rukia ketika menginjakkan kaki di Karakura.

"Ya, kita harus meletakkan barang-barang kita dulu," kata Ichigo. Dia memandang Rukia selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Uh, aku perlu bilang...kalau ayahku orangnya sedikit aneh, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Huh?"

"Masalahnya, aku belum bilang kalau kau juga akan datang," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Tapi jangan khawatir, dia pasti senang melihatmu, hanya saja dia orangnya hiperaktif,"

Rukia tertawa, "Aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Kalau bisa, aku bahkan tidak ingin memperlihatkanmu padanya. Dia itu menyebalkan deh pokoknya," raut muka Ichigo berubah kesal tiba-tiba, "Tapi Yuzu dan Karin pasti senang kalau kau datang,"

"Aa, adik-adikmu itu ya? Aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus. Rumah Ichigo memang tidak terletak dekat dengan stasiun. Rumahnya lebih terletak di pinggiran, dekat dengan pantai.

Mereka masuk ke dalam bus. Di dalam bus penuh sesak orang-orang yang akan ke pantai. Meskipun begitu sepertinya mereka bukan turis, hanya orang-orang yang tinggal di Karakura saja.

"Maaf ya sempit," kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang berdiri setengah terjepit didepannya. Rukia berdiri diantara Ichigo dan pintu bus.

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo," kata Rukia. Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah Ichigo pun berjalan. Sayangnya jalannya tidak mulus. Berkali-kali bus itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Ichigo harus menahan sakit punggungnya yang ditabrak orang-orang di belakangnya demi melindungi Rukia. Wanita bermata violet itu menyadari bahwa Ichigo sedang melindunginya. Tangan mungil Rukia menyentuh T-shirt Ichigo dan menariknya pelan. Ichigo dengan penasaran menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Rukia. Mata violet bertemu cokelat, Rukia mencium bibir Ichigo sekilas.

"E-eh!" Wajah Ichigo memerah dan dia memandang sekeliling, malu kalau ada yang melihat, "Hei Rukia, di depan umum begini!"

"Reward," bisik Rukia sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Seriously! Ichigo tidak tahu apa dia bisa bertahan hidup sampai pulang ke rumah...

[]

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang dia miliki. Sudah berkali-kali Ichigo membunyikan bel, tapi sama sekali tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Sepertinya Yuzu, Karin dan ayahnya sedang pergi. Rumahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ichigo memandang kalender yang dipasang di depan kulkas. Hari ini rupanya pertandingan sepakbola tim SMP Karin. Pantas saja.

"Mereka pergi menonton bola, Rukia," kata Ichigo kepada Rukia yang berdiri sambil melihat sekeliling, "Mereka tidak akan ada di rumah sampai malam nanti, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi juga untuk cari makan,"

"A-ah, begitu ya," jawab Rukia.

"Kamu mau ikut ke atas? Aku akan tunjukkan kamarku," kata Ichigo sambil menggotong tasnya dan Rukia. Mereka naik keatas dan berhenti di depan kamar dengan pintu kayu. Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kamarmu rapi juga," kata Rukia agak kaget.

"Tch, memang kamu kira semua kamar laki-laki berantakan apa?" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan kedua tas mereka di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kamar Renji super berantakan," jawab Rukia polos sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur Ichigo, "Baju kotor dimana-mana, CD game berserakan...,"

"Renji?" Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti mengeluarkan isi tasnya, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada agak ketus.

"Renji itu teman baikku sejak kecil...," Rukia berhenti dan menatap lelaki berambut oranye di sebelahnya, "Kenapa Ichigo, kamu cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu!" kata Ichigo cepat, ujung telinganya memerah. Dia kemudian berusaha menyibukkan diri membereskan baju-bajunya. Rukia sekarang tengkurap di kasur Ichigo untuk memandang lelaki berambut oranye yang sangat manis itu.

"Waktu kecil, aku sering mandi dengan Renji lho,"

Ichigo mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak.

"Ya ya, aku juga sering menginap di rumahnya. Tidur di _kasur_ yang sama," tambah Rukia, memprovokasi Ichigo. Oh, ekspresi Ichigo sungguh lucu. Rukia tidak akan pernah bosan mengganggunya.

Ichigo tiba-tiba ikut naik ke kasur dan memperangkap Rukia dibawahnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi Rukia.

"I-Ichigo?" kata Rukia kaget. Ichigo menunduk dan mencium leher Rukia.

"Hei, hei, Ichigo!" Dada Rukia berdebar keras. Dia berusaha menjauhkan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Ouch!" Ichigo menggigit leher Rukia kemudian bangkit dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rukia memegang lehernya dan buru-buru lari ke depan cermin di kamar Ichigo. Sebuah bekas ciuman berwarna biru keunguan mewarnai lehernya. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Ichigoooooooooo!"

[]

"Ini salahmu, ngapain bawa-bawa Renji segala," kata Ichigo setengah bersenandung, sementara Rukia yang berjalan di sebelahnya sekarang memakai sebuah turtle neck diatas summer dressnya, padahal cuacanya lebih dari 30 derajat. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mencari makan di kedai yang biasanya buka di pantai saat musim panas.

"Tapi kalau begini kan aku jadi tidak bisa berenang!" protes Rukia.

"Lho memang kenapa? Biar saja mereka melihat kalau kurcaci seperti kamu ternyata ada yang punya, hahaha,"

"Kurcaci?" Rukia menendang kaki Ichigo.

"Ouch!"

"Rasakan! Dasar stroberi!"

"Sialan!"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan bertengkar sampai ke pantai. Rukia menarik nafas.

"Hmmmm bau pantai menyegarkan," katanya.

"Oi kurcaci, lebih cepat jalannya, aku lapar!" panggil Ichigo.

"Dasar kau stroberi, tidak bisa menghargai keindahan alam," gerutu Rukia kesal.

"Aku sudah setiap tahun melihat pantai, tidak ada yang berubah," balas Ichigo. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai bertengkar dengan Rukia. Rasanya mereka sudah lebih lama melakukannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke pantai," kata Rukia setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh, serius?" Ichigo berhenti berjalan.

"Nee-san selalu sakit, kami tidak bisa pergi berlibur bersama. Byakuya niisama juga sangat sibuk," kata Rukia sambil memandang laut di depannya yang berwarna biru, "Aku senang kau mengajakku kesini, Ichigo,"

"Ru-"

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Mereka berdua memandang kearah suara nyaring itu. Seorang wanita berambut oranye kecokelatan berlari kearah mereka, diikuti figur dua orang laki-laki.

"Inoue?" kata Ichigo tidak percaya, "Ishida? Chad?"

"Halo Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue berkata tersengal-sengal, di tangan kirinya terdapat ice cream yang setengah meleleh. Rukia memandang ketiga teman Ichigo dengan penasaran. Dia mengenali Inoue. Tapi Ishida dan Chad tampak asing.

"Ya ampun kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau juga akan menyusul ke Karakura!" kata Inoue ceria.

"Ah, ya maaf," kata Ichigo.

"kelas musim panasmu cuma sampai akhir bulan Juli, ya, Ichigo?" tanya Ishida. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo, membuatnya menoleh ke wanita berukuran mini tersebut. Ketiga teman Ichigo juga serentak memandangnya. Inoue tampak kaget melihat Rukia.

"Ah ya, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, perkenalkan, ini Kuchiki Rukia," kata Ichigo salah tingkah. Rukia tersenyum kepada ketiga teman Ichigo tersebut.

"Salam kenal,"

"Oh Rukia-san, kita sudah pernah bertemu kan di apartemen Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue sambil menutupi kekagetannya. Ishida dan Chad bertemu pandang. Jadi wanita ini yang...

"Oh ya, tentu saja Inoue," kata Rukia, "Maaf kau melihatku dalam keadaan tidak rapi seperti itu,"

"Tidak masalah. Oya, kami bertiga sedang mencari makan. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Inoue ceria.

"Kami juga sedang menuju ke kedai itu," kata Ichigo, "Kami baru saja sampai dari Tokyo,"

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju kedai bersama-sama. Ishida mengirimkan sinyal "kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku nanti Kurosaki Ichigo, aku ingin tahu segala detailnya tentang Kuchiki Rukia, apa dia kekasihmu dan sejauh apa hubungan kalian" yang Ichigo coba hindari. Sementara itu Chad dan Inoue mengobrol seru dengan Rukia. Rupanya Chad juga fans Chappy.

Mereka duduk satu meja. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia sementara Ishida, Chad dan Inoue duduk di hadapan mereka. Inoue berkali-kali memperhatikan Ichigo dan Rukia. Wanita bermata violet itu memesan mi goreng, tapi mulutnya belepotan sehingga Ichigo harus membersihkan mulut Rukia dengan tissue. Mereka bahkan bertukar minuman karena Rukia ingin mencoba jus apel Ichigo. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu alami. Mereka kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih. Atau apakah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kalau bukan, mana mungkin Ichigo akan mengajaknya berlibur bersama?

Inoue harus menahan airmatanya. Sayang sekali takoyakinya terlalu banyak merica.


End file.
